isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Paris Kalani
Paris was born in the Halfmoon District to a prostitute. One of many children she didn't want, she abandoned him on the steps of the Temple with a note stating the name she had given him: Pete West. He had the sturdiness of the dwarves, had a human name, and bore the ears of elves. There is no consensus on what percentages of what races exactly he is. This has proved interesting in his latter years for those trying to guess his age. Pete was a good child for the most part. Until he hit puberty, then became a nightmare for the priests and priestesses that had looked after him, grooming him into a man of the goddess. At the age of eleven, in 946 AE, Pete ran away to join a traveling troupe. He soon showed magical potential and the group's magician helped him hone it into something that could be used in the troupe's shows. He learned many musical instruments and soon could combine his mastery over music with his magical talent. Pete took on his stage name Paris Kalani with renewed vigor as he quickly gained fame across Aradia. Of course he was just a filthy gypsy, but soon he was providing street performances for the common folk and they loved him. Unfortunately for him, in 957 AE at the age of 22 while performing in Everglow City, he would hit a noble man too hard in the protection of a young lass. He brained the man dead, and the Everglow Guards were alerted. He planned to escape the city but his routes were blocked - except the docks. He stowed aboard a parting ship and only revealed himself once they were deep in the Sorrows. He met Keyair Heartstone and Tazim Chakif, wowing them with his musical ability. He claimed he could cook too. His new captain laughed the incident off and hired him on as one of the crew. He had never used his magic defensively, always having been a rather large meaty man that few others wanted to mess with. But without combat experience, he was forced to find a way to put his magic to use when pirates managed to board the ship in 960 AE. He was able to use magic and music in conjunction to pop eardrums of the enemy, while simultaneously boosting the confidence of his crew mates. Eventually this defensive magic evolved into controllable sonic blasts capable of blowing enemies aside. In 962 AE, his friend Tazim received a great deal of psychological trauma at the hands of the Malabre Marauders. Paris spent most evenings in that time making sure his close friend was able to sleep. In 965 AE he met Celia Heartstone, the new bride of Keyair. The two hit it off as fast friends. Paris took part in colonizing Caybourne along with Keyair and the rest of the crew. He spent a lot of time in Maria Vale helping to establish a theatre in the early years, but moved to Heartstone Estate in 978 AE to work as a groundskeeper for his 'retirement'. It was rumored he moved so he could be close to Celia, while other rumors abounded that he was there as support for Tazim. Despite having been close friends with Tazim, the two seem to avoid being seen with each other at any time it wouldn't be expected. Paris can be heard practicing with his instruments out in the estate's back fields every now and again. As he practices his magic at the same time, he needs a lot of space to ensure he doesn't hurt anyone. Due to his history in the Temple, he is the closest to a priest the estate has available. He offers prayers religiously once in the morning and another in the evening. Despite his rebellious years, he has never broken from his faith. Category:Kotorchix's Characters